


Чудесная

by alba_longa, fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [18]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: Может, Кейли и не понимает Инару, но точно знает, что та очень красивая.
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Inara Serra
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Чудесная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422685) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Нельзя сказать, что Кейли по-настоящему понимала Инару с ее красивыми одеждами и словами, чистыми руками, но она была однозначно уверена, что та очень красивая. Поэтому Кейли слегка удивилась — но не то чтобы была против — когда Инара пригласила ее к себе в шатл провести время наедине. Выяснилось, что в первый раз она просто хотела, чтобы другая девушка посмотрела на нее в красивых платьях и помогла выбрать то, что сидит лучше всего, и как именно. Но она отплатила за потраченное время изысканными лакомствами, а еще советом насчет… личного удовольствия… что, как Кейли обнаружила позже той же ночью, работало очень, очень хорошо.

Во второй раз Инара пригласила к себе Кейли просто поболтать, задавала вопросы про двигатели и внимательно слушала ответы. Перед самым уходом Кейли Инара наклонилась и нежно поцеловала прямо в рот. На вкус она была как мед — Кейли это обнаружила, облизав губы несколькими мгновениями позднее. Той ночью она кончила благодаря умелым пальчикам и воспоминаниям о соприкосновении с мягкими губами.

На третий раз Инара спустилась в машинное отделение. Она смотрелась там совершенно неуместно — оазис прекрасного в темном, заполненном механизмами помещении. Кейли, в грязном комбезе и с перепачканной щекой, смотрела на нее из-под непокорной части двигателя и гадала, что она, такая изящная, здесь делает. Инара присела там, где было наименее грязно, и наблюдала за работой Кейли. Странно, но это успокаивало. Когда она закончила, Инара протянула ей маленькую коробочку и ушла. Кейли обнаружила там спелую клубнику, и сны этой ночью были исполнены образами Инары, обнаженной и покрытой клубничной мякотью в ожидании, что ее вылижут дочиста.

В четвертый раз Кейли не стала ждать особого приглашения. Она постучалась в дверь шатла. Инара впустила ее, не сказав ни слова, и провела к широкой постели. Кейли не была уверена, чего ожидать — в конце концов, Инара же Компаньонка и знает куда больше нее. Но та поцеловала ее, нежно и крепко, и Кейли улыбнулась. Уж в сексе-то она кой-чего понимала. Они упали на кровать, Кейли помогла Инаре стащить красивое зелено-голубо-фиолетовое платье и сама избавилась от одежды. Кожа к коже, Инара такая мягкая, и гладкая, и теплая, и _чудесная_. Кейли никогда раньше не была с женщиной, но с Инарой все оказалось просто. Она направляла руки Кейли именно туда, куда нужно, и охотно выгибалась, когда Кейли прикосновениями и поцелуями прокладывала путь вниз. На вкус Инара была клубникой и немножечко медом, и Кейли никак не могла насытиться. Поэтому она лизала, лизала и лизала. Инара легонько вскрикнула и схватила ее за волосы. Кейли ощутила невероятное удовольствие, когда Инара сжалась вокруг ищущих пальцев и закричала, низко и глубоко, млея от удовольствия.

Когда Инара слегка пришла в себя, она притянула Кейли наверх, аккуратно и дочиста облизала ее пальцы. Она продолжала сводить Кейли с ума, вылизывая, щипая и лаская места, о чувствительности которых та даже не подозревала, пока Кейли не заскулила тихонько, не зная, что лучше — чтобы это продолжалось вечно или закончилось прежде, чем она взорвется. Наслаждение расцвело фейерверками — поцелуй со вкусом клубники и меда, и Кейли накрыл самый прекрасный в жизни оргазм.

Позже, прижавшись к Инаре в большой кровати, Кейли подумала, что ей на самом деле все равно, было это на один раз или же станет постоянным, потому что это _чудесно_. Но будет неплохо повторить, подумала она, проваливаясь в сон.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
